Winslow Accord
+18 other states |opponents= Common Defense Pact |battles= }}See also: Winslow Accord The Winslow Accord, or WA was a collective defence treaty comprising of nations from the Americas as well as Africa, Europe, the Middle East, Asia, and the South Pacific. The WA is the spiritual successor to the North Atlantic Treaty Organization, and was founded to counteract the Russia-led Common Defense Pact. Changing Roles in Europe and Asia Following the Collapse of the European Union in 2025, Europe's economies went into freefall. Many of Europe's poorest nations turned towards Russia for economic and energy relief, in return for allegiance with Russia regarding foreign affairs. As allegiances rapidly shifted, NATO would founder - eventually collapsing in 2028 taking much of the United States' influence in western Europe with it - just as the US' new Ballistic Missile Defense (BMD) system reached operational status. Furthermore, the US was assessing it's position as a global superpower, following the fallout of the 2008 collapse of the housing market, the inward-looking policies of the 2016-19 Trump administration and the 2025 Battle of Los Angeles. Meanwhile in Asia, the rise in local manufacture and decline in exports caused recessions in many manufacturing-based economies. Singapore entered a recession in 2024, and even China's mighty manufacturing sector was contracting as early as 2033. Against this backdrop, thawing relations between the US and China would allow the signing of an historic treaty unifying the South Pacific region. The treaty also made possible the transfer of green technologies to assist with China's impending environmental disaster due to their over-reliance on coal-burning power stations. Formation of the CDP and the WA In 2036, The US, China and Japan would conduct historic naval exercises in the East China Sea. These exercised drew the condemnation of Russia and her Tran-European Treaty allies (which also included some African and Asian nations). This would spur on Russia to evolve the treaty into the Common Defence Pact. In the following year, after a lightning round of diplomacy by US Secretary of State George Winslow, all existent US trade and defense treaties into the self-titles Winslow Accord mutual defense treaty to counter the CDP. The formation of these two alliances would give rise to the Third Cold War. Two years after their exit from the CDP, Germany would join the Winslow Accord, followed by Italy in 2041. North Korean Revolution In 2054, following the death of Kim Jong-ho, the CDP supported a coup by Jong-ho's brother, General Song, against the country's pro-China government. This was quickly followed by an invasion South Korea in a preemptive strike, which took the South Koreans by surprise. The attack was pushed back by South Korean and American Forces. When the North Koreans returned, pro-China nationalists and pro-unity rebel factions sprang up to usurp the loyalist government. Following the repeal of North Korean forces, the United States were forced to hand over operational control of the their defending forces to United Nations peacekeepers, intending to prevent the revolution in the North to spiral into a direct conflict with the CDP. China was also asked to retreat out of North Korea for similar reasons, but it is known they played a sizeable role in supporting the nationalists. South Korea was also heavily supporting the pro-unity rebels, with supposed support from the CIA, though the US had denied this. The pro-China faction, would win the war. North Korea was restructured to be a one-party state with a mixed economy centred around North Korean nationalism. The Great Meltdown and Worldwide War against Atlas On April 28 2055, anti-western terrorist group the KVA launched a simultaneous attack on the world's nuclear power plants, with the majority affecting WA states. The attacks also caused unrest within member states. Manhattan was placed under complete quarantine because of fallout from two attacked power stations, causing the closure of both the UN Headquarters and the New York stock markets, both of which would be besieged. Half of Belgium was left uninhabitable including Brussels, the seat of the European Federation parliament. The parliament would relocate to Luxembourg as a result. Members nations not affected by the disaster, including Australia, gave logistical and economic aid to affected nations. In 2056, the United States formed the Sentinel Task Force to investigate the Great Meltdown and to prevent such an attack from happening again. The US invited WA nations to partner in the new Task Force. In 2057, the CDP created their own multinational task force to rival Sentinel. After some careful diplomacy, the two sides agreed to share intelligence. Sentinel's existence would become known during the Worldwide War against the Atlas Corporation in 2061. After providing support for the US in Atlas' failed attempt to attack the us by hijacking the US Navy Third Fleet in San Francisco, Sentinel would spearhead WA operations for the duration of the conflict, including the invasion of Iraq and New Baghdad, and insurgencies in Somalia and the Philippines. After the formal end of hostilities in 2065, the WA handed operational control over to the United Nations, as part of the UN's peackeeping restructure.The WA also implored Russia to hand over the CDP force, the CDP Spetsnatz, as well. Russia's new chancellor, Victor Sopot, refused as well as heavily criticise the UN for becoming more militant. The CDP Spetsnatz would gradually be absorbed back into Russia's Spetsnatz. Member Nations * Australia * Canada * China * Egypt * European Federation (from 2037) ** Belgium ** France ** Germany (Defected from the CDP in 2036) ** Italy (Defected from the CDP in 2041) ** Luxembourg ** Netherlands ** Portugal ** Spain * India * Indonesia * Iraq * Israel * Japan * Kuwait * Malaysia * Mexico * Mongolia * Morocco * New Zealand * Oman * Philippines * Qatar * Scandinavia (since 2042) ** Denmark ** Sweden ** Norway * Singapore * South Korea * Tunisia * Turkey * United Arab Emirates * United Kingdom * United States of America Category:Call of Duty Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 Category:Third Cold War Category:United States of America